Reverse Psychology
by Fluxing Romance
Summary: Hermione and Ron get together, he is the opposite of all her parents asperations for potential boyfriends, will their reverse psychology pull Hermione and Ron apart? Based on an afternoon play on BBC1 (UK) of the same name. [One Shot] AN: I do not own any


Hermione sat bored watching her date talk with a group of other girls, why did her parents set her up with this loser? Oh yes, she remembered, to make her a rich wife and respectful. Her parents had kept setting her up with these people over and over again just so she could find a husband that would be respectful in society and have lots of money so that when she finished at Hogwarts she would marry that guy. To be honest she was already in love with someone, which her parents or her love interest didn't know. It was Ron Weasley, her best friend of nearly six years and fellow Hogwarts student who like her was about to enter their final year in Hogwarts. This was probably why her parents were so intent on getting her a boyfriend of their approval so everything would be ready for them by the time she finished at Hogwarts. But unfortunately for them she didn't like any of them so it would a while before she married.

Hermione got up and left the party without her date knowing, no point in staying where she was bored out of her skull. She dialled a taxi to take her home and face her parent's disappointment.

"What was wrong with him this time?" Her father asked as soon as she got in the door.

"Well he ignored me all night and was as boring as anything," Hermione replied curtly.

"Oh," her father said disappointed, "better luck next time I suppose."

"There won't be a next time!" She cried frustrated, "I'm fed up of all these dates with guys whom I've got nothing in common with. I know you want me to get hitched as soon as I get out of school so I'll be out of your hands but I'm not going to be given away like that!"

"But we just want the best for you, gorgi," her mother said, coming in after hearing the heated conversation between her husband and daughter.

"But mum, I don't want to marry as soon as I get out of school, I want a career and when I do marry I want it to be someone of my choosing, not someone I was set up with!" Hermione cried before running up the stairs and straight into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Ron sat on his bed, waiting for sleep to come to him but his thoughts were plagued by a certain bushy haired bookworm. He had been in love with her since forth year although he had been so thick headed about it but Harry had totally got him to his senses during that year and made him see how much he like Hermione. Anyway, Hermione liked Viktor Krum so he had no chance with her, actually he had no proof of that but he's an amazing, famous Quidditch player so who wouldn't want to go out with him? Ron sighed; he had really missed Hermione over the last couple weeks since school broke up and really wished he could see her again. He missed Harry too but Harry was really busy since he had defeated Voldemort at the end of the sixth year so he was doing interviews with magazines and was on the WWN all the time and also he was spending a lot of time with his sister, yes they were an item, much to Ron's annoyance but he got over it and he honestly couldn't think of anyone better for her. So he saw Harry a lot anyway but had heard no word from Hermione. Fed up of trying to sleep he got out of bed and went to his desk, getting out a pen and a sheet of paper. He was going to write a letter to Hermione. The completed letter read like this:

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I've been missing you loads! I'm sure you've been too busy with homework and writing to Vicky to miss me one bit! Anyway, I'm just owling you to ask if you would like to come over on Tuesday and stay for the rest of the Holidays. It would be great if you could come!_

_Love_

_Ron_

_P.S. Your parents can come too if they like, I know my dad would love to see them again!_

Ron reread his letter, and noticed he had put "love" on it instead of "from" so scribbled that out and wrote "from". He gave it to Pig and sent him into the night, to his love.

Hermione collapsed onto her bed and sighed. Why did she have to fall in love with her pigheaded best friend who wouldn't notice her feelings for him even if it smacked him in the face. But there was some hope, his jealousy of Viktor Krum gave her an inkling that he may like her too but that was not certain. Ron still believed that she was going out with him even though she broke up with him after the summer of forth year, he was boring. She heard a tapping at her window and saw Pig with a letter for her, Ron had owled! She ran to the window and opened it and let Pig in. She took the letter from his leg and let him rest on the foot of her bed. She walked downstairs reading the letter to get Pig a saucer of water before she sent him away with her reply. She rolled her eyes at the "Vicky" comment and looked closely at the "from", next to it was some scribble, it looked like he had written "love" but that was so unlikely so she forgot about it. She got the saucer of water, asked her parents if she could come, they said yes and that they wanted to come along too and she wrote a quick reply telling him so. She sent Pig with the letter and watched out of the window, seeing that he was going to her love.

Tuesday rolled around quickly and soon enough Hermione was packing her bags, excited to be seeing Ron and his wonderfully eccentric family again. She loved the Weasleys; they were like a second family to her, totally accepting as soon as they first met. She couldn't wait to be part of the madness again. She slammed shut her trunk and dragged it down the stairs and put it by the fireplace due to the fact her parents agreed that it would be easier to go to Ron's by floo. Anyway, soon all were ready and had lit a fire to jump into. Hermione grabbed her trunk and threw some floo in the fire and jumped into the fire with her parents close behind.

Ron was pacing in front of his fireplace; Hermione had said she would be here by now. He was in mid pace when Hermione tumbled out of the fireplace, closely followed by her parents. He picked up Hermione and gave her a hug.

"How are you?" Ron asked after letting Hermione go.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Hermione replied breathlessly before turning to her parents to make sure they were alright. Molly and Arthur came in and welcomed the Grangers warmly, Arthur constantly asking questions of Mr Granger while Mrs Granger talked to Molly about their children and other topics. This left Ron to show Hermione where she would be staying, in Ginny's room like always. Then they went into his room and sat on his bed.

"So what have you been doing this summer?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you know not much," Ron replied while thinking, _"Thinking about you every minute."_ "How about you?"

"Oh just homework and going on lots of dates," she replied, thinking _"Wishing that they were with you"._

"WHAT!" Ron exploded.

"Calm down, you idiot!" Hermione cried, "My parents had forced me on these dates, set me up with a "suitable" boy so that I can marry them after school finishes. But none so far have taken my fancy at all; they're just kids of my parents' friends who are as dull as ditch water."

"Oh," Ron said, still jealous as hell but a bit calmer knowing that none of the dates had gone well. "That's good."

"Why is that good? Don't tell me you're jealous!" Hermione laughed.

"No! Why would you say that?" Ron asked, ears turning red.

"Well you're acting like you are jealous," Hermione simply replied.

"No I'm not! It's you that's jealous!" Ron exclaimed, angry that she was right.

"Why would I be jealous? There's nothing to be jealous of!" Hermione retaliated, knowing full well there was a lot to be jealous of. Ron had totally changed from the lanky, freckly boy she used to know. Due to Quidditch he had become more muscular, not too much but just enough to make him totally gorgeous and his hair was less vibrant than before and nearly shoulders length which she totally wished that she could put her hands through.

"Well I'm not jealous either, totally nothing to be jealous of!" Ron replied, but knowing that there was. Hermione had gone from the frizzy haired bookworm of a girl to a beautiful woman. Her hair had managed to get some control of itself but it still went mad in the mornings which Ron thought made Hermione cute as anything and her figure had most definitely got fuller and it didn't help with her wearing skinny tee shirts with skinny jeans. She wasn't a tart like Lavender and Pavarti were but she still drove him mad with the sneaky glances of flesh like when her tee rode up when she reached up or bent over.

The look on Hermione's face was pure hurt and before he could say anything she ran out and slammed the door behind her. He was such an idiot, why couldn't he say anything right?

Hermione ran into Ginny's bedroom and collapsed on the makeshift bed that had been made for her and started to cry. Ron thought she was ugly and not worth anything, just the bookworm she had always been. She just couldn't stop the tears falling from her face, why did she have to fall in love with such a pigheaded idiot? Why couldn't it be Prince Charming? She lay back on the bed and wiped the tears from her face, sighing deeply at her hopeless emotions. There was a small tap on the door and quiet shaky voice asked, "Hermione?"

"Go away Ron!" she knew it was Ron, she could always tell it was him.

"Open the door! I want to apologise!" He said.

"Apologise? That would be a first!" Hermione replied snorting.

"I mean it, I'm sorry for saying all that stuff, I didn't mean it. I think you're beautiful and to tell the truth I am jealous of Viktor and of any boy who gets near you," Ron admitted.

Hermione opened the door and stared, "You're jealous? Why?"

"I-I-I… forget it," he ran away, leaving Hermione confused.

Ron ran outside and into the garden, continuing towards the field that he and his brothers played in. He sat against a tree and watched the clouds float by feeling such an idiot. Why did he have to bottle it? Why couldn't he just have said it, at least he could've got the rejection over quickly and be able to get over her. _"But would you?"_ a voice in his head asked. He knew the answer, he knew he would never get over her, he would be in love with her forever, and it was a feeling he had. He just knew that he wouldn't find another girl as amazing and special as Hermione. _"Why don't you tell her that?"_ He couldn't really think of any reasons why he couldn't, except the whole rejection thing which was always better to get out of the way, wasn't it?

Hermione looked out of the bedroom window and saw the redheaded boy of her dreams sitting outside under a tree by the field where Quidditch was frequently played by the boys and Ginny. Speaking of whom, Ginny came in and greeted Hermione.

"Mum told me that you had come and were already in my room," she said after letting Hermione go.

"It's so good to see you! What have you been up to?" Hermione asked, knowing full well what she had been doing.

"Oh, you know, hanging with Harry," she replied, with a little smirk.

"I'm sure you've been "hanging" with him alright!" Hermione replied with an equal smirk.

"Anyway, what have you been up to?" Ginny asked.

"Oh not much, except arguing with your brother," Hermione said.

"What's new? What's he done this time?" she asked.

"Oh just being pigheaded as always," Hermione replied not wanting to say what she was upset over.

"He's always like that. But seriously you guys should go out! You are so totally made for one another, like me and Harry are!" Ginny said.

"Sure whatever, your brother wouldn't notice me as anything but a bookworm!" Hermione snorted.

"Seriously he's mad over you, he's been talking about you non-stop since the holidays began, any fool can see that he loves you," Ginny said.

"Really? You think?" Hermione said.

"Totally," she replied.

"Thanks," Hermione said before running out to go and find Ron.

Ron leaned against the tree, banging his head against it repeatedly over his stupidity. He shouldn't have said what he said, he should've just admitted it, that he loved her. Ron's ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps coming towards him, he turned to find that it was a very determined Hermione headed in his direction. Before he knew it her lips were upon his and he was in heaven. After a minute she pulled away, leaving Ron stunned.

"Why did you do that?" Ron asked eyes wide open in shock.

"I was fed up of waiting for you to realise that I really like you as more than a friend," Hermione replied but then looked disappointed, "you really don't feel the same do you?"

"'Mione, you don't know how long I've liked you, since the forth year and have wanted to do that. Will you be my girlfriend?" Ron asked, ears bright red.

"I'll have to think about it…" Hermione teased, "Yes!" And they kissed again, more passionate this time, really showing the emotions the two of them had build up over time. It was a good few minutes before they came up for air and they just sat there after that, Hermione in Ron's arms, staring up at the clouds which were going slightly orange due to the approaching sunset which the two of them watched, content in what they just had.

Once it had got dark the pair walked back inside, fingers entwined. Dinner was nearly ready so everyone was seated in the kitchen waiting for their delicious meal and all stared when Hermione and Ron came in holding hands.

"About time", all but Hermione's parents said for they all knew that they were meant to be. The dinner went well even though there was a sense from Hermione's parents that they were not necessarily happy about this match. But the rest of the Weasley family were perfectly happy, chatting about how wonderful it was that they had finally come to their senses.

After dinner they all retired to their various rooms an argument went on between Hermione's parents.

"Jane, why did she have to choose that poor boy? Why couldn't she have chosen one of the lovely rich boys we lined up for her?" David, Hermione's father, said.

"Look Hermione's happy, why can't you leave her be?" Jane replied.

"Wait a minute, maybe she's rebelling…" David said, thoughtfully, "I know why don't we take a liking to this boy, make it look like we think he's the one and maybe she'll dump him and chose a more suitable boy. Reverse psychology."

"We shouldn't meddle in her affairs, can't we just leave her, she's happy," cried Jane. David ignored her and pulled the covers of their bed and got in before turning off the light.

The next morning at breakfast, Mr Granger sat himself next to Ron and started to ask him about school and Quidditch to which he had no knowledge of. This left Hermione confused because she knew full well that her father would be disappointed in her choice but he was actually trying to get to know him. She shot a questioning look towards her mother who just shrugged.

Hermione's and Ron's relationship grew over the next couple of weeks, spending everyday together. But also Hermione's father was also spending quite a bit of time with Ron; they went out on walks, played gobstones, wizarding chess and even golf. Hermione was pleased that they got along but there was something niggling at her, like something wasn't right about all this.

David and Jane Granger were having another argument about the whole business about Ron in the garden sitting in some chairs trying to enjoy the summery weather.

"Why can't you just let this drop? Why are you so intent on getting your own way? Hermione is not a little kid who you can control anymore!" Jane cried, sick to death of David's constant talking about how the Hermione/Ron thing would be over very soon.

"I just want the best for Hermione and that is not Ron!" David replied.

"Hermione is happy, that is what I want for her, but you don't seem to see that!" Jane said.

"But if she married a rich man she would be happy, she wouldn't have to work or anything, just enjoy the money!" David smiled at the thought of the cash.

"But she may not be happy, I can see that she is happy now with Ron," Jane replied, sighing at David's indigence.

"But that won't matter once she has money, we have to put a stop to this Ron thing and hopefully that Hermione's rebellion against our choices will come through!" David said before picking up a newspaper, signalling that that was the end of the discussion.

Ron pulled away from the door, shocked and angry. Hermione's dad was just being nice him just to get Hermione to dump him. He stomped away, if that's what they want then he will give it to them, no matter how much it broke his heart. He knew her dad was right anyway, Hermione deserved better than him and he had to allow that to happen.

Hermione was sitting on the sofa, smiling to herself at the state her and Ron were in presently, things were just going so good and the fact her dad seemed to be getting on with Ron despite of his financial status. Just as she completed that thought Ron himself came in looking annoyed.

"Hey Ron…" she said smiling, but her smile faded when he saw the look on his face.

"Look Hermione, I don't know how to say this but…" Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Things aren't working with us, I'm sorry," he walked out leaving Hermione stunned.

Hermione put her face into her hands and cried, why was this happening? What had she done for him to say that? Tears continued to pour down her face when her mother came in and sat next to her.

"Ron heard me and your father arguing," she said, knowing what had happened, "your father wanted to make you dump Ron by being nice to him as all the dates you've had and the ones he liked haven't gone well. But I didn't want him to do anything, I know you were happy and he's just messed that up for you. Stop crying, love and get Ron back." She kissed Hermione on the cheek before leaving her and returning to the kitchen to have a go at her husband.

Hermione got up and ran to find Ron before it was too late; she just couldn't let him leave her. She just instinctively knew where he would be, under the tree where they first got together, Ron was predictable like that. And there he was, his flaming red hair sticking out from behind the very tree where they started going out. She walked up to him and kneeled down in front of him.

"My dad does not tell me who is good for me and who is not," Hermione said, "I know you overheard my parents arguing and that was the reason you finished with me. But I do not care if my dad doesn't think you are good enough, it's me who decides that and I know in my heart that you are. I love you, Ron and probably always have, well ever since I met you anyway." She looked down at him and slowly placed her lips upon his.

"I'm so sorry," Ron said after the kiss finished, "I shouldn't have listened to your dad but still I'm not good enough for you, I'm poor, I couldn't give you everything you need."

"But you can Ron, you make me feel so special and so amazing and just have been there for me more times than I could say," Hermione replied to his statement. Ron looked at her for a moment, taking in her beauty and amazed that he could do such things for her.

"I love you, 'Mione," Ron said, kissing her softly and pulling her down into his arms. They sat watching the sun going down, in both of their minds as happy as they could be; they knew this was going to be something special that wouldn't end.


End file.
